camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epilog: 40 lat później
Trzymam mocno jej dłoń, czując jak coraz bardziej tracę siły. Mimo wszystko, uśmiecham się, bo wiem, że nawet umrzemy razem. - Pamiętasz, Camzi, naszą studniówkę? - cmokam ją w czoło, przytulając mocno do siebie. - Jak mogłabym zapomnieć - szepcze słabo i całuje czule bok mojej szczęki. "''- Coś czuję, że zaraz się spóźnimy - chichocze cicho dziewczyna, ale chwilę potem poważnieje, gdy dostrzega mnie w korytarzu. - Cholera, Lo - otwiera usta, patrząc na mnie z pożądaniem. - Jesteś taka seksowna.'' ''- Mogę powiedzieć to samo, kochanie - pochodzę do niej, cmokając ją w czoło. Brunetka ma na sobie czerwoną koronkową sukienkę i szpilki w tym samym kolorze. Tym razem postawiła na delikatny makijaż oraz spięcie włosów w wysoki kok.'' Brązowooka obserwuje mnie uważnie, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Sunie dłonią po kołnierzyku mojej koszuli, ale zaraz potem zjeżdża palcami na mój biceps. Ściska go lekko, oblizując usta. ''- Kocham twoje mięśnie - uśmiecha się. - I to jak koszula się na nich opina - przywiera ustami do moich, rozpoczynając zapalczywy pocałunek."'' Patrzę na swoją żonę, przeczesując jej siwe już włosy. Kobieta mruczy cicho, obejmując mnie bardziej w pasie. - Tracę już siły, Lolo - wzdycha cicho, opadając na mój tors. Głaszczę ją po plecach, a łzy pojawiają w moich oczach. - Wiem, Camzi - powstrzymuję szloch, starając się jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę. - Pamiętasz nasz pokój zabaw? - Oczywiście - uśmiecha się na to znacznie szerzej, zaciskając dłoń na moim biodrze. "''- Szybciej, kotku - brązowooka skomli cicho, wypychając bardziej tyłek w moją stronę. Wchodzę w nią głębiej, poruszając się odrobinę szybciej, ale kręcę biodrami koła. Czuję jak brunetka stopniowo się na mnie zaciska, jęcząc cicho.'' ''- Mamo! Mikołaj zabrał mi telefon - dociskam się do żony, kiedy drzwi od pokoju zostają otwarte, a progu stają nasze dzieci. Widzę mocne rumieńce na twarzy Camili, na co zagryzam wargę. - Oh... My też dostaniemy klapsy, gdy będziemy niegrzeczni jak mamusia? - wybucham śmiechem, spoglądając na żonę, która właśnie pali się ze wstydu. Siada bardziej na mnie, pomimo naszej pozycji na pieska, muszę usiąść na podłodze.'' ''- Nie będzie takiej kary - mówię, chichocząc. - A teraz wracajcie do swoich pokoi, za chwilkę do was przyjdziemy - dzieciaki wychodzą, a my wreszcie zostajemy same.'' ''- Ty debilko - brunetka odpycha mnie do tyłu, schodząc ze mnie. - Jak można być takim bezmózgiem, żeby nie zamknąć drzwi?!'' ''- Camz - śmieję się cicho, nakładając na siebie bokserki. - Przecież ty też sprawdzałaś, czy są zamknięte."'' - Dobrze, że jesteś, Lena - mruczę cicho do córki, która wchodzi właśnie do naszej sypialni. - Chciałybyśmy ci coś dać - Camila ściąga bransoletkę z prawej dłoni i wręcza ją dziewczynie. Ta spogląda na nas ze łzami w oczach, kładąc się po mojej drugiej stronie. - Przekaż ją potem naszej wnuczce. Niech krąży tak z pokolenia na pokolenie. Możecie ją zapełnić innymi przywieszkami. - Tak bardzo was kocham - dziewczyna wtula się mocno w mój bok, a ja obejmuję ją opiekuńczo. - A my kochamy ciebie, córeczko - cmokam ją w czoło, spoglądając w oczy. Chwilę później do pokoju wchodzi Mikołaj razem ze swoją żoną. Młody mężczyzna ociera swoje łzy chusteczką, ale mimo wszystko siada obok siostry tak, abym mogła objąć również jego. - Weź kolekcję moich motocykli - uśmiecham się. - Zawsze miałeś do nich zamiłowanie. I uzupełnij ją, jeśli będziesz w stanie. *** Czuję coraz większe duszności, lecz nie pokazuję tego. Trzymam mocno Camilę przy sobie, od czasu do czasu składając drobne pocałunki na jej czole. Jeszcze bardziej boję się śmierci, jednak świadomość, że żona będzie obok mnie, sprawia, że strach znika. - Kocham cię, gwiazdeczko - napieram delikatnie na jej usta, skradając ostatni pocałunek. - Kocham cię, misiu - czuję powoli jak odpływam, a moje powieki same się zamykają. *** Lauren Michelle Jauregui'' Żyła 90 lat ''Zm. 16 lipca 2086 Karla Camila Jauregui-Cabello'' Żyła 89 lata ''Zm. 16 lipca 2086 Najszczersze kondolencje składa rodzina pogrążona w żałobie.